


Butterscotch Chips

by LadyJuse



Series: Life Together [6]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Dakota’s cravings have run Cavendish harried.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Life Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593460
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Team Cavota





	Butterscotch Chips

Cavendish was browsing the aisles of the International Chip Emporium. It contained potato chips, or crisps as they were called where he grew up. He was in the Europe section and Dakota wanted one from Spain.

“Mojito…no…fried egg…no…paella…there it is!” Cavendish said as he grabbed the bag. He’d already grabbed ketchup chips from the Canada section. Now he had to go to the Japan shelves to get sushi flavour, which was odd because normally Dakota wasn’t a fan of fish.

After he purchased the chips; he went to the grocery store to restock on groceries they needed as well as getting the second thing Dakota requested. Butterscotch pudding.

Cavendish shook his head as he approached the checkout.

* * *

Dakota was laying on the sectional sofa in their basement family room. It was more comfortable than the sofas in the living room, plus this is where the only TV is. It also frees up the main floor for Cavendish to have some thinking room.

Speaking of the man, Cavendish had just walked down the stairs with a bag.

“Hey, Balthy,” Dakota grinned as his husband sat on the couch.

“I presume you are doing well, Vinnie?” Cavendish smiled before kissing the love of his life.

“Yeah, these two haven’t grown enough to kick yet.” He grinned as he rubbed his belly.

“I was able to get the chips you asked for,” Cavendish said as he handed the bag to Dakota, “be glad I didn’t have to travel all over to get them.”

“Thanks, Balth” Dakota said as he took out the chip bags and pack of pudding.

Dakota opened the bag of sushi chips and a pudding cup and proceeded to dip a chip into the pudding.

Cavendish made a face at this combination. He knew it couldn’t be helped. Doesn’t mean he still doesn’t think it’s gross.

After having a couple of the chips dipped in pudding, he looked at Cavendish.

“Ya know, those weird oranges, like super tiny and odd-shaped?”

“Kumquats?”

“Yeah, that!”

“What about them?” Cavendish sighed.

“Could you get a couple for me?” Dakota asked with a grin.

“Alright,” Cavendish said as he got back up.

While he was happy it would be easy to get the most bizarre ingredients in town, it’s still a hassle.

But a hassle worth having if it makes Dakota happy.


End file.
